


The One Good Thing

by becuzmdsaidineededpersonality



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becuzmdsaidineededpersonality/pseuds/becuzmdsaidineededpersonality
Summary: The AU where the triads got stuck in traffic and didn't get to go up to North Yankton...
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	The One Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr: https://marina-rasteniye.tumblr.com/  
> and just had to write it since it is different than what I normally write. (plus I needed a break from GTA cult stuff for The Time Has Come)
> 
> This takes place during the Bury the Hatchet mission and is an alternate take on what happens.
> 
> (yes yes I know The Time Has Come hasn't had an update in like a year but I am almost all the way done and this next chapter is a super long one so it's getting there so please don't yell at me =,< )
> 
> Note: the dialogue, in the beginning, is from some of the unused dialogue for the original Bury the Hatchet dialogue which you can listen to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryrQnIs0cvI   
> (some of the lines won't make sense because the actors for Michael and Trevor were actually crying when acting this scene and carried their lines on too long so it had to be cut down because there is a limit on the amount of swear words you can use before the game goes up a rating and they were already pushing it [this is why M and T were regularly use the word turd rather than shit] and also because the ending was rewritten last minute but some of it's still good shit that I will put in here)

Michael De Santa ran through the graveyard and slowed his pace to a chilled walk that was a mockery of the complex of calm when the entire situation alluded to anything but when he marched up the stairs to the upper-level graveyard where Trevor was currently digging up the grave with Michael's birthname on it. 

"Hey, you're wasting your time!"

Trevor looked up for a brief moment with a mixture of distain, genuine surprise and baited anger. 

"Is that why you flew out here? Huh? To tell me I'm wasting my time? You chilled out motherfucker..." 

He turned back to the task at hand, shoveling dirt and ice in clumps on the pile beside him and breathing heavily. 

Michael waved him off. "Go ahead dig it up! I don't give a shit!"

Trevor threw another clump onto the pile and shook his head towards Michael. "Yeah, that's what you look like. A guy who doesn't give a shit."

"Ah, this is ridiculous!" Michael turned on his heel to leave but came back as though there was an invisible force holding him in an invisible square box. He paced back and forth nervously unable to take his eyes off the grave. He didn't look at Trevor. 

They both knew why and they both knew what was in the grave. 

Trevor tossed the shovel to the side and reached for the pickaxe. 

"How long are you gonna keep lying for Mikey huh? When's it gonna stop? What happens in the dark comes out in the light!"

Michael turned his eyes away faking an expression of annoyance. "Aw give it a rest Trevor!"

He stopped to watch Trevor use the pickaxe to take a blow to the head of the coffin splitting the wood there.

His heartbeat sped up much like a kid whose parents were opening a bad report card might. 

"There's nothing there!"

He could run. 

But in reality, where could he go?

What would his family think if he just left them?

No. He won't do that. 

Besides, there was no guaranteed proof just yet. 

Trevor didn't have anything but his own suspicions to off of. 

Michael hadn't admitted to anything and the only other person who knew for sure what was in that coffin was Dave Norton. Unless he counted the entire FIB but Norton was the one who held the rights to his file so it won't matter if the other FIB agents had a sneaking suspicion on what had really gone on up there. They, like Trevor, would have no proof and therefore no leg to stand on. 

Maybe...just maybe the corpse was fully decomposed. Unrecognizable.

Or maybe there wasn't even a corpse in there as the flesh had already been carried away by the scavengers of the earth and the bones overgrown with fungus that the body would more resemble the bottom of a gas station floor than a recognizable face. 

Trevor traded the pickaxe for the shovel and twisted it in his hands to dull the frostbite. "This is it. The moment of truth."

He looked back towards Michael for a second as he positioned the shovel over the broken wood. Michael just shrugged and didn't make eye contact. 

With one last hit, the wood came undone and Trevor grunted as he forces his boot into the wood and cleared it away. Michael crept closer to the grave to see what lay inside. 

_Shit. The crucifix necklace._

Trevor let out an angered wail and stood up to look at Michael. "As if I didn't know...Brad!"

Michael got defensive. "Look! We do what we got to do to survive! This-this thing! It didn't work out the way it was supposed to!"

That didn't help at all. Trevor looked back up at Michael. 

"Oh and how was that huh? With Brad in the can and me in the ground or or both of us in the coffin!"

"I don't know! Not like this! Brad got shot! You saw it! He didn't make it! I got shot I did! That's...that's it!"

Trevor pointed a shaking finger upward as he began crawling out of the grave his entire body vibrating with impusilve rage but also mild confusion.

"I think the only thing that didn't go as planned was me showing up on your doorstep ten years later _Mikey_ " Trevor hissed through his teeth. 

He then pointed an offending finger towards Michael as all the grief and angusih on what happened that December morning ten years ago began replaying in his mind, all the nightmares, the suffering he had caused, all the drugs...had been...for nothing. 

" **I. Mourned. _You."_**

"And I missed you. But I got a fucking family Trevor! We were all gonna die! He did die!" 

Trevor shook his head. 

Two hours away. He lived two fucking hours away! 

"Well...I hope it was all worth it. Your decade in the sun! Because it's just you and me!"

Michael didn't say anything and that pissed Trevor the fuck off even more.

Reptiles...the reptiles...the government. Shape shifting lizards. Snakes. Traitors. Michael fucking Townley!

He reached down to his belt-

"You reptelian motherfucker!"

Michael also whipped his own piece out in record time. He was crying now. 

"I didn't want it to come to this." Michael said mournfully. 

"YES YOU DID! You just don't have the fucking balls to do it!"

"I got more to lose than you!"

The anger of the picture perfect Townleys and their mansion flew through Trevor's mind. 

"Never a truer word has been spoken brother!" He was crying as well now. He snorted his running. "Now pull the fucking Trevor!"

They both didn't move. Holding perfectly still. Just staring at each other. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their heavy breathing and the wind blowing around their ears. 

Michael went all bugged eyed as the reality of what was happening finally processed through his reptile mind.

"I'm a better shot than you Trevor. You know that!"

He felt like he was gonna be sick. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat. Trevor just stared shakingly. 

"If you so much as FLINCH then...then your brains are gonna go blowin' out your head." Even as Michael said it the image of Trevor with a bullet going through his skull and falling back into the snow was playing over in his mind and his stomach rolled again. 

Michael didn't move and a self defeating humorless chuckle escaped Trevor's lips. "You ain't got the guts!"

That pissed Michael off even more. 

Trevor wanted him to shoot him. 

Well fucking sucks to suck cause turns out Michael wanted the exact same thing. 

"TAKE THE FUCKING SHOT!"

They stood like that for a few more seconds before the knee jerk reaction hit and in a split second the realization of how tired he had become dawned upon Trevor. The exhaustion, the poetry of this situation, it was like every second and every horrific and terrible day in his entire life had been leading to this one moment. 

And Trevor turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger. 

He just heard a click in his ear but didn't-

And then he was on the ground pinned to the ground by Michael's stupid fat body. He heard Michael breathing loudly in his ear as Trevor's felt his heartbeat reverberating through his ears. Michael's eyes were wide and his pupils were shot open. 

Trevor had the wind knocked out of him and couldn't fully move but the disturbing reality settled in quickly. 

"You tried to have me killed..."

Michael wrapped his arms around Trevor but didn't get off of him. 

"You were going to have an FIB agent who you barely knew...kill your best friend..."

It all made so much fucking sense now. Trevor had always wondered why Michael...perfect, sassy, charismatic MIchael Townley...the Gentleman Crimminal...had ever taken a chance on a Canadian crazy like him...

"Brad...Brad is...Brad is dead...you had him killed..."

Well that part wasn't terrible. Brad was a fucking dick who had it coming but-

"You let me think...you let me think...you let me think you were...were dead...for...for..."

Michael sighed. "Let's talk about this...T."

The fucker was probably playing him from the start. 

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me." 

Trevor couldn't move an inch. The breath was gone, Michael was pinning him to the ground with his body and Trevor could move his legs...barely. 

Trevor used the minimum leverage he had to punch Michael in the gut with his knee and then flipped Michael's mass off of him before jumping to his feet. 

Michael looked bewildered before a more sympathetic face overtook him. 

Trevor began backing away. 

_He had to get the fuck out of there._

Michael raised his hand as he slowly pushed himself off the ground. He then raised his hand as though attempting to let a sooth a wild animal. In most ways he was. 

"T...let's talk about this. You're going to fly us back, we're going to go back to my house and we'll order pizza...talk over a few beers. Okay?"

Trevor started backing away and made a mental note to not trip on the stairs on the way out. He felt helpless without his piece. 

Wanted to shoot Michael right in his perfect teeth. 

Michael noticed this too. 

"Trevor...I need you to listen to me-"  
  


And that was when Trevor booked it. 

"TREVOR! HEY! T!"

Michael began chasing Trevor through the snow and ran up to the bend where his rented car was parked but soon found himself flat on ass after slipping on some of the black ice. 

He also saw the train coming. 

The same train that had almost derailed the entire plan ten years ago. 

Almost. 

Trevor stepped onto the tracks and then backed over to the other side. 

"Trevor come back here right fucking now!"

Michael pushed himself up of the ice and practically slip ran over to the tracks but of course he didn't make it in time. 

He saw Trevor give him one last sinister look before the train separated them. 


End file.
